Life and Death Connect
by Aussie-guy4
Summary: Josh finds himself stuck in a dead country after flying to Rhode Island from Australia, and meets an old friend. Following the plot to Deathblad131313's story; The Last Survivor
1. Chapter 1

Wassup my friends? this story is following the plot to Deathblade131313(aka kyle)'s story, THE LAAAAAAAST SURVIVOOOOOOOOOR!

Since favorite story, I'm adding a twist to it! Lets see what happens, Shall we?

Life and death connect.

Chapter One: An old friend in a dead world.

Josh watched as 3 people walked into the saferoom he had just left, just barely missing a Witches head with his 30.06 bolt

Action Rifle. Why would 2 people be tagging along with an infected? Let alone a Witch?

Josh walked towards the saferoom door, pulling out his .44 Magnum Revolver for a quicker fire rate.

He knocked on the door to hear someone growling, and a man's voice shushing it.

"who is it?" a female voice yelled out from the other side of the door.

"zayna! it could be an infected!" the man's voice yelled out quickly.

"I'm a survivor!" Josh said, a smirk on his face.

The man opened the metal folding shades, revealing himself.

He gasped suddenly as opened the saferoom door.

"Josh?" The man's grin was enormous.

"Uh, yeah, how do you know my na- HOLY SHIT KYLE!" Josh yelled out excitedly. Its been ages since he's seen a friend.

"Damn man! How in the hell did you get to the States?"

"Came to visit you, but i had no idea what happened here! Josh said, Looking past Kyle to see and girl and a witch.

"witch!" Josh screamed in fear, firing at the witch with his revolver, skimming her shoulder.

The witch cried out in pain, looking at Josh and quickly sprung at him. He dove into the saferoom and out of the way of the Witch.

"Gabbi! Stop!" Kyle said, holding the witch back. She suddenly calmed down, like she was under kyle's control!

Josh pointed his Revolver at Kyle. "Okay mate, you better tell me why the hell your tagging along with a witch, ...and a short

chick, or i'll pop a cap up yo ass, I mean it mate! Have you lost it or something?" Josh said, obviously scared of his friend.

"She's more human than you think, and the "short chick", thats Zayna. I thought i introduced you two last summer..." Kyle explained

"I dont remember NOFFIN!" Josh said, acting like a kid. "Haha, yeah well, this is Zayna." Kyle pointed to the girl. "and this

is Gabbi." Kyle put a hand on the Witch's shoulder.

Gabbi reacted to Kyles touch by smiling and stroking his hand.

Well I'm tagging along with you guys now, and I dont care WHAT you say! Josh said, smirking.

"What do you think Zayna? Is it cool if he hangs with us?" Kyle asked Zayna, who nodded.

"I guess. He kinda cute, so I have no problem with it!" Zayna told Kyle, who rolled his eyes"

"Yer damn right i am!" Josh said, smiring. Zayna just laughed at him.

"Oh hush Josh, she's not a girly girl, she might kick your ass." Kyle told Josh, who backed away slowly.

"Yeah yeah whatever mate. Just dont let that Witch get anywhere near me, or crikey she'll be dead." Josh said sternly.

"Fine." Kyle Said.

**A/N. So its kinda short, but its the first chapter of my first story, so work with me okay!**

Next chapter: Reality Check


	2. CHAPTAAHH 3! JK LOL CHAPTER 2

LIFE AND DEATH CONNECT HAS RESET ITSELF!

I am making this cursed story more... realistic.

the NEW chapter 1!

Josh ran down the Car filled road, dodging massive fists and huge slabs of concrete.

"Damn, what is with this thing?" He said to himself, Jumping over a dead body.

'Wait... Dead body? Someone's been through here?' He thought, completely forgetting that a Tank was chasing him.

He stopped all of a sudden, Hearing the massive stomping running in a different direction.

"Well that was lucky!" He said aloud, spotting the tank running after 2 other zombies. Wait... are those even Zombies?

No, they can't be... since when can a zombie shoot a pistol? They must be Survivors! Crikey, They're screwed!" He was babbling

to himself now, not caring that it was dangerous to be outside, armed with only a Machete, in a post-apocolyptic Zombie Invasion,

but he quickly figured out what he was doing and continued watching the other survivors get chased by the tank. Suddenly, Josh spotted a

Witch start toying with the Tank.

"Ha, zombies can get boners too, hahah- OH GOD! THATS NASTY!" He hollored, the Witch had just ripped the Tanks throat out, letting

the blood drip from her pointy hands.

"...it'll be a while 'til I find some shelter." He mumbled with a sigh. He hated Winter. Back in Australia, It was Warm during American

Winter, but of course, Mother Nature had to be a bitch, and BOOM! Coldness comes.

Josh walked around for about 5 minutes, and before he knew it, a Saferoom was right in an Alleyway. But the Door was closed, and

Someone was screaming and Moaning inside.

"Wow, Orgasm's sure are loud." He stated, and Walked on, It wasnt long until he found another Saferoom, and this one was LOADED with guns.

"Ha, looks like I've found myself a home." He said, grinning, and walked into his saferrom, closing and locking the door once he was

in.

Short Chapter i know, but look at kyle! his stories short, but i still yell at him for updating MONTHLY!

Next chapter will be as soon as i read kyle's next one. Unless i have to use my dsi again...  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle, So you wish it, So shall it be. Longer chapter today, but first i must re-read my last chapter to see what goes on.

Okay, i've re-read, and i must write now...

Josh jumped around in his white suit and shades, and pulled a machine gun out from his pocket, and start firing out the door of

the Saferoom, singing the whole time.

"YOU'VE BEEN HIT BY DUN DUN, YOU'VE BEEN STRUCK BY, A SMOOTH CRIMINAL!" He hollered towards the horde that was trying to make their

way into the saferoom, but Josh was just too awesome to let that happen, and he shot them all down within the next 3 minutes he hummed

one of Michael Jackson's Greatest Hits. Man, This apocolypse ain't all that bad!

As he went to close the door to his safe haven, he felt the ground vibrating, he quickly realized what was happening, and slammed the

door shut. But right then, right before the door slammed, a Tank poked its head into the saferoom, getting its head cut off by the

door. Josh cringed in disgust.

"Okay, now thats a downside to this shit, too much blood." He said aloud, to no one in particular. He had wondered about the

people he heard in the other saferoom, oh how he missed people to talk to, he wasnt exactly the most anti-social person in the

world. (Kyle, Breezy, DeadAliveManiac, you guys know what i'm talking about.)

He slowly walked all through the saferoom, spotting a portable single-burner oven. He gasped in excitment.

"NO WAAAAYYY!" He hollered, quite loudly. Its been ages since he's had cooked something on anything more than a campfire.

He'd been surviving on zombie limbs, which, if you drain the blood out and dry them, arent so bad. but it was still nasty to think

about. He quickly stopped thinking about his past meals, and fired up the oven. He only found a few cans of different soups, none

of which contained meat. How unfortunate. He opened up a can of tomato soup, poured it in a pan, and put the pan on the burner,

but right after, he started dancing, singing, and yelling.

"AND ALL THESE DEMONS, THEY KEEP ME UP AAAALLLLLL NIIIIIGHT!" He sang, completely forgetting he had to be quieter, for the infected can

still here. Oh well, if they find him, they find him, no big deal, he's got plenty of guns now, and if it comes to a last resort, his

Machete. He pulled out his watch, which read 12:16. But it was set to Australian Southern time, so it was 4 hours earlier. so it

was only 8:16. Wow, he thought it would be later, at least he can go back outside. He grabbed a .44 magnum Revolver from a table in the main room,

also grabbed an AK-47, and grabbed as much ammo for each gun as he could fit in his pockets. Afterwards, he pulled his soup off the burner,

swallowed it all in one big gulp, yelled at the intense throat-burning, and walked out the saferoom door. He flinched at the cold air, but

felt that he would eventually get used to it. Thinking about where he's been last, he decided to head towards the other saferoom, the one

with the sex-happy people in it. He thought of how cool it would be if he had been able to talk to someone again, he'd thought about

talking to the dead bodies around him, but he knew that would make him crazy, so he just walked forward and hummed his favorite song, Up

All Night by Blink 182. He loved blink 182, more than he loved pie. He woulld'nt give up his blink cds for a klondike bar!

Anyways, he was walking down the street, and he spotted the in-famous red door. He sighed in relief, he thought he went the wrong

way. He walked up to the saferoom, eager to meet these new peeps. He banged on the door. "YO! OPEN UP!

A bit longer today. aA/N. Here's the next chapter, now blah, i'm going to do homework now. kill me! 


End file.
